Connecting pieces are generally used for connecting in the existing technology in order to achieve stable electrical connection between different electronic devices, wires or connecting terminals. With the development of integration and large scale of electronic devices, a plurality of electronic devices, wires or connecting terminals often need to be simultaneously connected. Particularly, when a plurality of connecting terminals are connected, interference such as point discharge is easily produced between the connecting terminals spaced in a short distance, thus causing potential safety hazards.